One Piece Legacy: Enter the Grand line part 1
They were bored. The entire Attack pirate crew has been heading toward that damn grand line for 3 days. Tack was the most bored, and proved it with his red rubber ball, he found. The other members of the crew thought Tack and the red rubber ball were the most annoying thing to have ever been conceived on mankind. Tack was throwing his ball at Zozo, and Zozo got hit in the forehead. "STOP IT! IT'S ANNOYING!" Tack turned around, and looked at Fea. "Do it, and we will need a new captain." Tack looked at Malk. "Do it, and your dinner will be your last." Tack looked at Rangton, who gave him a dead on serious stare. "Do it, and I will lead this ship towards a storm, and it will kill all of us... Just to spite you and that damn ball from hell." Tack turned around, and threw it at Zozo. "WHAT THE HELL TACK?!" "Bored. I'm sooooooooo bored!" The others agreed, but that doesn't mean they could just terrorize each other. Rangton read the newspaper, looking at some article about Brog becoming a rear admiral. Good for that guy. Also, it seems that the Riker pirates... Have returned to the Grand line and sent a marine base on fire. He begged to not get the same path as them. The crew were still laying around, when Zozo felt a bump. He got out, and saw the waters were rising, and smashing onto the ship, along with a huge stone wall, about to kill them. "OH MY GOD!" Rangton saw it, and snorted. "Don't worry, I saw it coming, and put us on the safest path. Had I not, we be dead already." Zozo calmed down, and the boat shook. Malk ran out, and saw the walls were already hitting the boat. "RANGTON!" "Meh, it's quicker then I remember. We'll be fine. Can I have coffee? Black?" Malk made coffee for the cocky navigator, and they felt something rip. "W...what was that?" Even Fea felt fear, when she said that, and Rangton just yawned. Fea looked at him, and said "Don't worry?" "Yep." It was about 10 minutes later, when they started to rise from the ground. Everyone but Rangton were amazed, and Rangton said "Were falling. 1000 ft." They all looked at Rangton, and Tack laughed. He found this to be real fun. It took a minute before they crashed, and everyone hit the ceiling. They fell on the floor, and got out. They looked outside of the ship, and saw a few things. A lighthouse, a small house, and a huge path. Tack pointed, and said "Onward!" "No." Rangton looked at Tack, and the others looked at him. No? Did Rangton say no? Rangton decided to say why. "The reason why, is that in the house, is a man who will help us. We have to wait for him." "Nah!" Tack ran towards the door, and knocked on it. The door opens, and a old man walked out. He wore an eyepatch, armor, and held a sword. "What?" Tack said "Can you help us?" "No." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Enter the grand line arc